The present invention relates to a disposable diaper having a simple structure and usable with an exchangeable absorbent body.
Conventionally, there is a disposable diaper in which an absorbent body is provided between an outer sheet and a skin-side sheet. Raisable strips for preventing lateral leakage of urine and other bodily waste are provided at opposite sides of the absorbent body on the skin-side sheet. Side sheets are provided between the raisable strips and the skin-side sheet so as to extend outwardly from the outer side edges of the skin-side sheet.
In the above prior art disposable diaper, the raisable strips and the side sheets are separately provided. Raisable gathers are formed by elastic threads provided at the inner side edges of the raisable strips. Leg gathers are formed by elastic threads provided at the outer edge portions between the outer sheet and the skin-side sheet.
The prior art disposable diaper is used on the condition that it is exchanged regardless of a urinated amount. However, in the case of lesser urinated amount and frequent incontinences, an exchangeable absorbent body has been used and is placed on the raisable strips in order to save the trouble of exchanging the diaper and make the diaper more economical.
However, the structure and manufacturing process are problematic due to the complicated nature thereof the raisable strips and the side sheets are separately provided, the elastic threads for the raisable gathers are provided at the raisable strips, and the elastic threads for the leg gathers are provided between the outer sheet and the skin-side sheet.
Further, since the exchangeable absorbent body is placed on the raisable strips, it may be displaced or prevent the raisable strips from raising, with the result that urine or other bodily waste may laterally leak to stain clothes.
In view of the problems residing in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a disposable diaper which has a simple structure, can be manufactured by a simple process, and can effectively prevent displacement and a lateral leakage of urine and other bodily waste even if an exchangeable absorbent body is used.
The present invention is directed to a disposable diaper, wherein a first absorbent body is provided between an outer sheet and a skin-side sheet; side sheets are provided at the opposite sides of the upper surface of the skin-side sheet; elastic threads for raisable gathers are provided along the inner edge portions of the respective side sheets substantially over the entire length of the side sheets; elastic threads for leg gathers are provided at part of the outer edge portions of the respective side sheets near leg portions; the respective side sheets are adhered to the skin-side sheet substantially over the entire length of the side sheets at a position outwardly of the elastic threads for the leg gathers while being adhered thereto along a line substantially over the entire length of the elastic threads for the leg gathers at a position inwardly of the elastic threads for the leg gathers; and front and rear end portions of the respective side sheets are adhered to the skin-side sheet.
According to the present invention, the raisable gathers and the leg gathers can be simultaneously formed in the respective side sheets by providing the elastic threads for the raisable gathers and those for the leg gathers in a specified relationship relative to the respective side sheets provided at the opposite sides of the skin-side sheet and adhering the respective side sheets to the skin-side sheet in a specified relationship.